Return Of The Evanettes
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: Sequel to Teach Us To Be Like You! The Evanettes are BACK! With a VENGANCE! How will things turn out...?
1. EVANSLILY

**Lily is a little OOC. **

* * *

**Return Of The Evanettes.**

**Part One**

**E.V.A.N.S. L.I.L.Y. and the Name I Have Yet to Discover. **

I sat in a armchair in the common room, technically not so much as sitting in the armchair as James Potter sitting in the armchair, and me sitting on his lap.

But, whatever.

I was reading a textbook about Merpeople I had found in the Library, and James was having a very detailed conversation with Sirius about Motorbikes. I think. It was all, engines this and wheels that.

And I didn't have a clue what they were on about anyway.

It was very late so when the Portrait Hole opened I felt obliged to jump up and scold the miscreants for being out of bed after hours. Even if this is what James does every night. But, I let him get away with it. Probably because I go along with him and I get to stick my tongue in his mouth.

James groaned as I left him, but I shot his a reassuring smile.

It was good to be loved.

I was just about to launch into a full on lecture when I noticed who it was who had came into the Common Room:

Elizabeth Lines.

Veronica Ice.

Abbie Lynch.

Natalie Yachts

And Sacha.

Whose last name I had yet to find out.

My mouth was open, but no words were coming out. Because these girls were pure evil.

The 'Evanettes' as they were once known, are a gang of pre-teen girls who are obsessed with James Potter. Who happens to be my boyfriend. So the reason why they hate me is so painfully obvious that everyone in the room usually stops and stares whenever we come within 10 metres of each other.

'Oh look.' Elizabeth sneered. 'If it isn't Miss Lily Evans.'

I gulped.

Elizabeth is the sort of leader of the group.

At least, she's the one that does all the talking. And is scary.

'Lily Evans.' The four other girls said. More like hissed.

It was actually quite frightening when they spoke at the same time like that.

I cleared my throat. 'Girls.' I started. 'You should not be roaming the halls after hours. It's against school rules.'

I was shaking a bit as I said this.

'Yeah, you tell them Lily.' James hadn't even looked up, but he was supporting me none the less.

They were not going to like that.

'Got him wrapped around your little finger havent you?' Elizabeth snarled. Then she laughed. A creepy, humourless laugh.

'Like she had usssss.' Veronica joined in. She actually did sound like she was hissing there.

'Yeah she did.' Natalie said.

All five of them glared at me.

I gulped again.

I tried to make myself taller by straightening my back and lifting my head.

At least I could see over the top of them now. Slightly.

They looked ridiculous.

The red dye they had put in it a few weeks ago still hadn't washed out, so now it was more of a ruddy-brown mess.

The mis-matching eyebrows didn't help their appearance.

'Lily, are you coming back over here any time soon?' James shouted, craning his head to try and see me.

'In a minute!' I yelled back.

'In a minute what Lily?' Elizabeth said again. 'In a minute are you going to go sit on his lap and kiss him like the little slut you are?'

My eyes widened. Whoa. I'd been seeing him for a few weeks, it was perfectly alright to act that way.

And I was sixteen! What has she been doing?

I had noticed some love bites on her neck..

'What about you, Lines? You're only eleven and there's some bite marks on your neck.'

She sneered again. 'Why yes, I have been getting more action than you. Thank you for noticing.'

What. The. Hell.

One second this girl is calling me a slut for kissing my boyfriend - who is sixteen along with me, by the way - and the next she's going on about her eleven year old self having parts of their skin being sucked into someone's mouth?

I didn't want to know where the rest of her body's been.

Elizabeth stepped up so she was nose to nose with me. 'What gives you the authority to tell me what to do?' she spat.

I stared right into her ice-queen eyes. 'I'm a Prefect.'

'I'm a Prefect!' came four identical voices.

Elizabeth smirked. 'You, Lily Evans, need a good -' she raised her hand and smacked it across my left cheek. '-Smack.'

My hand rushed to my burnt cheek; that had fucking HURT!

'Well. Lines.' My hand slid from my cheek to rest in a fist at my side. 'You need a good -' I lifted up my right fist and walloped her around the head with it. '- Punch.'

Her head reeled backwards, and when she faced me again, her eyes were full of cruelty and anger.

'Goodbye, wannabe.' I turned on my heel and headed back towards James and Sirius.

'Get her.' Was the low undertone I heard from behind me.

Suddenly, five bodies were on mine, pulling me to the floor.

They were biting, punching, kicking and scratching, all at a chance to hurt me.

One of then grabbed a fistful of my hair, and I tilted my head back and screamed.

'Lily?! Lily!' I heard James' voice above the shrieks of terror that were echoing from six girls. Who, I don't know.

All I know was that someone was biting my ankle, someone had a tight grip on my hair, someone was kicking me in the stomach, someone was punching my head and someone else was trying to break my nose by repeatedly standing on it.

'James!' I screamed, trying to fight my way off the floor.

It was impossible.

Tears were cascading down my face and I felt like I was going to be sick.

'Make it stop…make it stop…'

'STUIFY!'

a green light erupted from James' wand and five redheaded girls flew across the room.

'Bind!' James yelled, and all the girls were invisibly wrapped in a tight cord.

He offered his hand and I took it, feeling dizzy.

'Lily? Lily, are you OK? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?' James' worried eyes looked into mine, trying to find recognisation.

'No, no, James, I'm fine.' I tried to say, but all that came out was a croak.

'She'll be fine in the morning.' Sirius' voice came from somewhere. I have no idea where.

'Mhmmm…' James didn't seem convinced. 'Let me take you to bed.'

'Ha!' Someone cackled a distance away. 'We always knew she was a slut at heart, didn't we girls?'

Four mumbled yeses greeted her answer.

I gritted my teeth and mouthed, 'Bite me.' but it was wasted.

James grabbed my arm and slipped it around his shoulders. 'C'mon, Lily.'

He walked me as far as the stairs.

'Er…I cant get up there. Hang on.'

He whipped out his wand; 'Accio, broomstick!'

With a whipping sound, James' broom appeared next to him.

'There you go.' he said.

He made the broom hover midair, and he picked me up and put me on it, taking my hands and wrapping them around the front and back.

He kissed me goodnight, and whispered, 'sweet dreams.' Before he charmed the broom to carry me up to my dorm.

* * *

**Await next chapter**

**xXx**


	2. Polyjuice Potion

**Return Of The Evanettes**

**Part Two**

**Polyjuice Potion**

After a looooong sleep, which made James think I'd had a concussion and had been in a coma, I woke up, not so fresh and no so bright.

My head was pounding, my stomach was sore, my leg was throbbing and my nose felt like it was going to drop off.

And I think my head was missing a few chunks of hair.

I swear, I am going to find the Evanette that did that and rip all of her oddly coloured hair out.

I winced at everything I did.

Especially when I went to brush my hair.

At some point, when I was trying to comb it to see if it hurt less, Codee walked through the dorm door to tell me that James was hovering in the Common Room, and was refusing to go to any classes before seeing if I was alright.

Like I said before, its good to be loved.

'Tell him I'll be right down.' I told Codee, before she left with a hearty: 'Okie Dokie!'

I gave up on my hair and scrunched it up into a bun instead.

Then, I pulled on my robes and trudged downstairs, awaiting my fate.

James was waiting for me.

When he saw me, he ran up and I pecked him on the lips.

'How's my little Lily-cup?' Yes, we are one of those annoying couples who have 'adorable' names for each other. The things we do for love, eh?

'I'm great, slash slightly sore. How's my big James-bear?' I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around me waist. I brought my nose in and we did a little Eskimo kiss.

'Oh please. Don't make me barf.' Sirius was behind James, rolling his eyes. A girl was hanging on his arm, his latest Beotch.

'Oh Si-si, why don't we ever do things like that?' The girl was one of those twee, blonde haired pouty girls that everyone loved when they were six-but-now-they're-fifteen-and-it's-kinda-scary-Mary-Sues. She was pouting now.

But Sirius would do anything for love.

'Oh, ok, my little…' You could actually see him racking his brains for a cute name that sounded like Chloé. Yes, it's not just Chloe. It's Chloé. With an accent.

'Chloé-Monkey?' he tried finally, wrinkling his eyebrows.

'Yaaay!' she screeched. 'And you're my little Si-si lamb!'

James and I laughed and released each other, linking hands and walking through the portrait hole. Behind us, you could here Sirius trying to persuade Chloé to change it to 'big' not 'little' and something more manly that Lamb.

It wasn't working.

Me and James had class together first, so I walked with him until I came across the girls' toilets. 'I'm just ganna pop in here, kay?'

I dodged inside, heading for the nearest cubicle.

One I had locked the door, I began to hear some girls talking.

I heard my name mentioned, so I strained my ears trying to listen to their conversation…

'How long will it take?' An impatient voice murmured.

'Shut up. We've been making it for weeks, it's almost done. By tonight, it should be good enough to drink.'

'Natalie, did you get some of her hairs last night?'

'A huge clump.'

- I am going to kill Natalie –

'Excellent. Well, by dinner time, lets just see how well our sweet James Potter knows Miss Evans.'

Then a array of sounds, that can only be described as cackling, filled the room.

I slipped out of the cubicle, half running to the door.

I didn't tell anyone what I'd heard.

When I got outside and James asked me if I was alright, I said I was fine.

But deep down, I knew I was screwed.

**Await next chapter.**

**xXx**


	3. Seduction

**Return Of The Evanettes**

**Part Three**

**Seduction.**

I was sitting on James' lap again, in the Common Room, after all classes had finished.

We were alone – everyone was at dinner – and so far, everything was going great.

I mean, we were alone, we were kissing, I had my legs around his waist, and, it was great!

Until, an owl flew in through a window and dropped a letter on James' head, disturbing a very nice moment.

'Hey!' he said, wrenching his mouth away from mine in our longest-kiss-ever.

I groaned, and handed him the letter that was secretly a devil.

'Oh.' He said, after reading it.

'What's up?' I asked him, toying my fingers in his hair.

'I have to go see Professor Mgonagall about something.'

I pouted. 'Now?'

James sighed. 'Unfortunately, yes, now.'

He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips again.

'Come on, you're going to have to get up.' He said, patting my bum a little.

'What if I don't want to?' I grinned cheekily, running my hands down his face, his neck onto his chest –

Another letter dropped on his head.

'_NOW.' _Were the words on it.

'Jeez.' I rolled my eyes and slid off him.

He groaned and adjusted his tie, sitting up straight. 'If it helps, I'm going to be thinking about this the whole way through talking with Mgonagall.'

'I don't think Mgonagall will appreciate that so much.' I grinned.

He stood up, briefly kissing me on the lips. 'I'll be right back.'

He left the common room.

I sighed, and flopped down into the armchair he had just vacated.

The portrait hole opened again, and I thought that might be him, maybe blowing off Mgonagall to play tonsil tennis with me. but, alas, no.

It was five redheaded girls, who looked very familiar.

WAY too familiar.

Kinda like the person I saw in the mirror every morning.

'Evans.' They said together.

I fell off the armchair. 'What?!' I shrieked, as five me's approached me.

'You are going to play by our game, today, Miss Lily.' I – I mean, my clone – yanked me up off the comfy sancutuary of the chair and held me at arms length.

'What- what are you going to do?' The real me asked herself.

The me clone laughed. 'I'm going to control you.'

This scared me a bit. The only spell I could think of to control someone, was the imperious curse. And that was illegal. Surely an eleven year old cant be thinking of THAT?

Two more me's grabbed each arm and the first me let go. I could only guess that the first me was Elizabeth and the second and third were Sacha and Abbie.

Elizabeth-Me raised her wand at Lily-Me – er, me.

'Imperio.' She said. An unforgivable curse?!

Suddenly, my whole body was as light as a feather. It felt like my brain had been disconnected from my body. I couldn't do anything. This is probably what being on Crack felt like.

Elizabeth-Me made me walk to go and stand in between Veronica-Me and Natalie-Me. Abbie-Me and Sacha-Me followed suit and went to stand next to Veronica-Me. Elizabeth-Me stood by Natalie-Me, awaiting for…something.

But I couldn't ask what because, well, my mouth was no longer mine.

And no, it wasn't James' either.

But gross, I think it was now Elizabeth's.

The portrait hole opened and James came back in.

'Mgonagall said she didn't have a clue what I was talking about.' He was scratching his head and walked over to the empty armchair. His head was down so he didn't notice six me's standing in a row. 'She said I was talking crazy.'

'Lily?' He looked up when he saw no me's in the armchair.

Then he spotted all six of us.

'Jesus.' He said. 'Is this a dream?'

'James.' Elizabeth-Me said, walking forward. We all followed, me because I had to, everyone else, because, hell, they'd probably rehearsed this.

James shrunk into the armchair as six Lily Evans' gathered around him.

'So James.' Sacha-Me said, batting my eyelashes. 'Ganna give me a kiss?'

Abbie-Me started playing with his hair. Elizabeth-Me made me sit on the arm of the chair, my arm around the back of him. Natalie-Me was pouting and thrusting my chest out, and Veronica-Me took it one step further. She slid her legs around James' waist, just as I had been doing not five minutes ago.

'Er…' He said, sounding pretty scared.

We were all crowded around him, and I could tell he was getting a bit freaked. He was getting a bit turned on by this, and he knew he shouldn't because five of these Lily Evans' were not his girlfriend.

He squirmed, trying to find a way out.

'BLEISTIFT!' came a voice behind James.

All of the me's were suddenly thrown onto the wall; and stuck that way. It was like some mega powered superglue had stuck us there. Or, you know, magic.

James jumped up from the armchair to high five Sirius.

'Now.' Sirius said. 'You're ganna have to tell me which one is the real Lily, so that I can blast the other five into an oblivion.'

James looked really scared now. I've only ever seen him this scared when he found out that his cousin had found his 'magazines' under his bed and was going to show him mum.

'Erm…' James stared at each of us. We couldn't move, I couldn't even (try) to blink a plea to him.

He examined all of us, his eyes getting more and more desperate looking with each glance he took. He had no idea.

'Do you know yet?' Sirius asked him, his wand still raised.

James looked at us all again, took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

'Yes, yes I do.'

'Which one's Lily?' Sirius said.

James glanced at all of us again, then pointed at me (The real me). 'That's Lily.' He said.

With a flick of Sirius' wand, I was lying on the common room floor.

James rushed to me, cradling me in his arms, 'Lily!'

'I am so going to have fun with this.' Sirius grinned, making one of the fake-me's do back flips across the wall. I really hope that was Natalie.

We laughed.

'James…I don't get it. How did you know it was me?' I stared into his eyes, finding the truth.

'Because I love you Lily. And it doesn't matter if there was six, or six hundred of you; I'd still know it was you from the clones.' He pecked me on the nose.

I smiled.

'I love you too.'

We left the common room, but Sirius stayed behind to play with the clones some more.

* * *

**Not sure if I like the ending, but, I say that for all of my fics.**

**I wrote this story really quickly, so, apologies if it's crap.**

**It is 02:20am here so…**

**Hope you liked it, R&R please x**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**

**(and yes, Bleistift does mean excersise book in German (at least I think it does, I'm not good at remembering my german classes – sorry Frau!))**


End file.
